Hetalia FanFic Meme
by riolusaura
Summary: My friend forced me to do this so...here you go! TOTAL. UTTER. CRACK THING. Rated T for STRONG language and suggestiveness :P


Name twelve of your favorite Axis Powers Hetalia characters in any order.

1. Poland

2. Iceland

3. Romano

4. Norway

5. Japan

6. Canada

7. Lithuania

8. China

9. Switzerland

10. Hong Kong

11. America

12. Korea

1) Have you read a five/ten fic before?

Japan/Hong Kong? Seen it...never read it...

2) Do you think three is hot? How hot?

Sir Romano? Like HOTTER THAN FUCKING...something hot...-.-

3) What would happen if six got one pregnant?

Canada got Poland pregnant?... Well I'm sure the rest of FACE would be shocked...as well as Liet xD

4) Do you recall any good fics about nine?

Switzerland? Hell yea! I got a few! Mostly Austra and Switzerland though...and all of them Austria tops . (I'm weird like that ok?)

5) Would seven and two make a good couple?

Liet and Iceland? Da fuck?

6) Four/eight or four/nine?

Norway/China or Norway/Switzerland...hum...if I HAD to choose...then...Norway/China...(China tops :P)

7) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?

Liet sees Romano and China 'having fun'? Um...Blush and prolly tell Russia to stop crushing on China...haha...

8) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.

Iceland and Canada...not that hard.

_Both were alone at first. Both were cold nations, feeling the bitterness of family struggles. What happens when they meet for the first time?_

Dont know if thats 20 but OH WELL!

9). Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?

Hong Kong and Norway...ACTUALLY...I vaugely remember seeing something like that...Something about Iceland and Denmark leaving for eachother (wtf is it Ice/Hong anyways?...and EW ICEDEN)

10) Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.

Japan and Poland... Erm..._Under the Fake Smile_ maybe? cuz ya know they both put up with alot of shit yet still smile...sorta xD

11. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?

Romano and America...IVE READ SOMETHING ABOUT US RAPING ROMA .' And um...Romano finds out America has a giant tomato feild, and while looking at the tomatos America sees Romano smile for the first time and it turns him on?

12. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?

Liet het? YES! (I do as well...sometimes)

Switzerland slash? NO DUH! She got me into Yaoi dammit! (though she hates Austria topping :P)

13. If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?

Switzy? Aw shit um..._Riot_ by Three Days Grace i think...

14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?

Iceland/Romano/Canada...WARNING: DID THIS WHILE HIGH...MISUSE OF ICE. (oooh kinky...I should make a request about that...wtf am I saying?)

15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?

China on Japan...(damn i hate cest...)

"I wanna see your Special Edition Hello Kitty aru~" (que Japan being clueless)

16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.

Hong Kong/China (FUCK CEST AGAIN!)

_As he was thrown onto the ground, Hong Kong couldnt help but let out a cry in pain. "Your leaving me for that British man?" China yelled, tears stinging his eyes. Hong Kong looked away, he knew it was time to leave._

Woo Idk what I just wrote!

17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?

Liet walked in on Iceland and Korea...(hey first use of Korea!) Well...once again he'd blush and run off...prolly do ask Poland for a 'favor' hehe .'

18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?

Norway stealing Poland's Virginity...well easy! Norway knows alot about magical creatures, however the Pheniox is the one mystical being he cant seem to comprehend. So when he figures out Poland is a desendent of the Phenoix...he pretty much rapes him to try and learn more from the Polish dude.

19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?

Gay Liet...well DUH! LietPol ALL DA WAY! (Liet topping ftw :P)

20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?

Romano straight...haha...good one...

21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?

-Raises hand- I HAVE! None of my friend write/draw ANYTHING...only me T.T'

22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?

Iceland/Norway/Japan...I HATE CEST. -.- And poor Japan was prolly kidnapped in the first place...

23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?

Hong Kong? Um...He'd probably be like "...I'm done now..." or something LOL

24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?

Fic about Japan? Like 10 min ago xD It was about the Tsunami T.T

25) What is Six's super-secret kink?

Canada's kink...Maple Syurp.

26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?

America...shag...Switzerland?

Drunk:most likely *become one with US xD*

Sober:Uhhh No probably not.

27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?

Romano and Liet? ERMMMM Liet DUH!

28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?

FUCK. -Deep breath-

Poland and Switzerland are in a happy relationship (er...) until Switzerland runs off with Norway (wat.). Poland, Broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with America (can see that...) and a brief unhappy affair with Korea (ewwwww), then follows the wise advice of Japan (woo!) and finds true love with...Iceland?

Title:WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?

Liet and China?...I'd shoot whoever thought of that.

30. What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?

Korea and Poland? O.M.G. like...Its almost unimaginable what hell they would bring as a couple...and their KID. THAT WOULD BE THE SPAWN OF THE DEVIL! (worse than russia xD)

31. If 6 and 3 were to have an affair, who would top?

Canada and Romano...? Erm...In this case...though I'm loathe to admit it...Romano.

32 .2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?

Iceland and Hong Kong...well apparently Canon from all the fanfics I've seen (never read)...but I think crack...I mean WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?

33. Is 4 het or slash better?

Norway? Who would he be straight with? Slash.

34. Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?

Japan and America...YES. 2nd fave pairing with Japan...tied with Switzerland...thrid being Greece...first being England :P (and hes uke in ALL OF THEM)

35. Why was 6 afraid of 7?

Because Liet knew Russia and Canada didnt wanna deal with that shit.

36. If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?

Dude...China would totally be Hello Kitty/Shinatty. xD

37. How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?

How many would Poland have to have to go at Korea? PFFFT alot xD

38. Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?

Romano/Canada or Romano/Iceland? Erm...Didnt we have a threesome with these 3 already? Guess they broke up...haha Romano/Iceland I guess.

39. 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?

Canada and Liet? Um no...it'd be awkward silence the WHOLE. FREAKING. TRIP.

40. Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.

DAMMIT HONG KONG AND ICELAND AGAIN...Pocohontus? (Spell fail) Cheif Denmark wont allow Iceland to mingle with the strange yellow-tinted forgeiners and China wants Hong Kong to capture one of the 'saveges of the icey land'. They meet and fall in love.

41. If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?

Romano and America? Even though Romano's the mafia...America would be bad ass as a sadist :P

42. Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.

Liet/Korea...Um...E.T. Katey Perry xD

43. Is there any evidence for 4/2?

Norway/Iceland. Final episode of Hetalia. FUCK Norway's creepy in that ep!

44. How hot would 7/3 be?

Liet/Romano? (damn Romano's being a slut hmmm?) Erm...not...really...

45. If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?

Liet walked in (again) on Iceland and China going BOOM BOOM POW. Once again que blush and RUNNING TO RUSSIA!

46. What's 1's secret kink?

Poland's Kink? Bondage ;P...with a Skirt on the WHOLE TIME.

47. How about 12?

Korea? BOOBS. FAKE BOOBS. (lol wut?)

48. Or perhaps 10?

Hong Kong?...PFFFT oh god! UM...Blindfold? Maybe even being trash talked...

49. What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?

Poland/Romano/Japan

When Moe goes wild. (Romano tops!)

50. How about 2/4/6?

Iceland/Norway(FUCK)/Canada

Cold nations;Warm bodies (ewww)

51. Or even 7/8/9?

Liet/China/Switzerland? WAT?

The Abused, The Hurt, and The...What the Fuck would Switzerland be? (relating to Russia)

52. So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.

GAHHHH! Poland has a relationship with Canada (eh?), but secretly wants Iceland (Ice Ice baby!). Canada knows this, and breaks up with Poland to go pursue Romano (bad tastes...), who's with America. America is also with Hong Kong (opposites attract?), however, who's cheating on America with China (DAMN YOU CEST YOU CANT LEAVE ME ALONE!). China finds out, and cheats with Lithuania, who is, in turn, cheating on Norway. Poland pursues Iceland, who just broke up with Japan (?.?), who's now after Switzerland (WOO!). Poland gives up on this, and ends up with Korea (wtf...) while Canada finally ends up with Romano.

53. Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.

Canada/Liet...

To Canada...this Indian cant be too bad.

54. If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?

China/Poland?...-murders everyone-

55. If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?

Iceland and Switzerland? Switzerland...drunk.

56. What if it was 3 and 9?

Romano and Switzerland? Still Switzerland.

57. 4 and 9?

Norway and Switzerland? STILL SWITZERLAND!

58. Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?

Dude the last 3 questions were about him...YES ALOT OF PEOPLE LIKE SWITZERLAND COUPLES XD

59. Or 2 het?

Iceland Straight? Once again...with who?

60. Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.

WOO Japan and Switzerland!

_As he tried to reason his thoughts, he saw that one man stand up in agreement. This wouldnt usually bother Switzerland, however it was THAT man. The one he'd been following for years now...and it bothered him that he was so submissive. 'Tonight...' he thought, after yelling once again for Japan to speak for himself. 'I'll make him mine...Then he'll never have to worry about any of this again...'_

Woo Creeper!Switzy!...ewww

61. Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.

Iceland/Switzerland/Liet

Liet is sick of being abused. Iceland is sick being the baby of the Nordics. What happens when they both run away, somehow ending up at Switerland's house? And why is he being so friendly? (Hints of Abusive!France and past France/Switzerland)

...that...would be AWESOME!...but I dont write smut...'

62. Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?

Romano and Liet? Um, Romano as the Tomano God (there is such a thing), and Liet as whatever Russia forces him to wear xD

63. Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?

America and Korea? -sigh-...yes...

64. Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?

Most likely Romano...I called him a Whore like 6 times xD


End file.
